counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Overpass
| Scenario = Bomb Defusal | group = Defusal Group Delta | Terrorists = Phoenix Connection | Counter-Terrorists = GSG-9 | Creator(s) = Valve Corporation | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Overpass (de_overpass) is a Bomb Defusal map for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, released in the Winter Offensive update along with the map Cobblestone. Overview The map's setting is a canal overpass and the park built above it in Berlin, Germany. The GSG-9 must protect a stalled military shipment on a canal overpass while the Phoenix Connexion can either attack the shipment head-on or attempt to destroy the overpass itself by bombing the pillar below. The Counter-Terrorists spawn in bombsite A, where the disabled cargo truck is located at. Meanwhile, the Terrorists' Spawn Zone is around the bottom of the canal. Bombsite B is located below the CT Spawn Zone and can easily be accessed from a stairwell. In here, snipers can easily guard here as a sniper nest is positioned towards the entire site. Exploits "Fnatic boost"/Pixel Walking Starting at Bomb site A, two players boost a third player near the barrier adjacent the crashed truck. The second player is actually standing on a mis-clipped ledge, making it appear as though the player is floating, known as "pixel walking"[http://www.hltv.org/news/13722-ldlc-file-protest-over-fnatic-boost HLTV.org - LDLC file protest over fnatic boost]. The boost allows the top player to see over the high barrier and through some invisible walls to preform recon or even attack Terrorist players advancing on Bomb site B, without putting the player in harm's way. Since the area is not reachable by normal means, it was deemed an exploit during the DreamHack Winter 2014 tournament and subsequently fixed as part of the patch. Namesake The boost gets its name from a quarter final match during the DreamHack Winter 2014 tournament between Fnatic and Team LDLC.com. After the first two maps, LDLC and Fnatic were tied at one game a piece. At the half of the last map, Overpass, LDLC were leading 12-3. Fnatic switched to CT side and ended up winning the game using the boost. Afterwards, a formal protest was filed and submitted for review[http://www.hltv.org/news/13722-ldlc-file-protest-over-fnatic-boost HLTV.org - LDLC file protest over fnatic boost]. Before the semi-final matches started, it was decided the match was to be replayed. Prior to the rematch, however, Fnatic resigned, giving LDLC the win. Team LDLC then went on to win the tournament. Trivia *The Tower visible in the map is the Nuremberg TV Tower located in Bavaria, and is not actually located in Berlin. *The skybox of this map is actually a picture of Prague instead of Berlin, as indicated by the Prague Castle being in the skybox. * The name of the park is "Parkanlage Schöneck" (Schöneck Park). * A graffiti located near the Mid Door contains the number 24724, the zip code of the rural community Freeman, West Virginia, a reference to Gordon Freeman, the protagonist of Valve's Half-Life series.http://www.brainyzip.com/zipcodes/24/24724.html *3 ATMs can be found near the CT spawn zone. If one shoots these ATMs sufficiently enough, the ATMs will break and will spew out dollar bundles. *The song "The Part Where He Kills You" from Portal 2 can be heard playing behind a pair of metal doors located at T Box.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6rFFRImuhw YouTube.com - Cs:Go Overpass - Portal 2 Easter Egg] **The sound file can be found in /csgo/pak01_dir.vpk/sound/ambient/misc/techno_overpass.wav *Several map assets for Overpass were reused from Depot and Embassy, both of which are cut maps. *After the Fnatic boost incident, a new sign was added to A site advising against climbing over the barrier, referencing the incident. *A graffiti located at B site showing a CT defusing a C4 in a fire was added after an incident where professional gamer Olof "olofmeister" Kajbjer Gustafsson defused a bomb in B site in a fire in the Cologne 2014 Championship. *The park guide located at CT Spawn had not been updated to reflect the map's actual updates. :*Pruned some shrubbery. ; :*Lowered volume of ambient sounds in Overpass :*Added grenade and player collision to fence cage near construction :*Removed spooky shadow fading in when approaching T main entrance to B site ; : :*''Bombsite A'' plant trigger has been extended :*Added visual hints to the usable bombplant zones :*Removed A'' pit stairs, replaced with jump :*Fixed some overpowered boosts ; : :* Fixed a bug where it was possible to defuse a bomb in A site from B balcony :* Added collision to top of pillars in Park :* Added a boiler to room next to A pit (now known as Boiler) ; : :* Updated based on feedback and observations from '''ESL One Cologne' :** Removed tall sandbags near Bombsite B which could be used to two-man boost onto and peek/shoot into T water :** Added a intended boost spot in its place, where you can two-man boost. Wall near position is bangable from both sides. :** Removed boost on green wall in playground :** Removed position on toilet mid entrance which could be used to get an angle on toilet entrance :** Fixed some spots where C4 could get stuck :** Removed grass on low cover near Bombsite A which obstructed peeking :** Changed some textures and lighting to improve visibility and reduce environment noise :** Moved lightpost at entrance to Bombsite A to remove gap :** Closed off hut at Bombsite A :** Railing outside of squeaky door no longer blocks bullets or grenades ; : :* Fixed the A'' box not having its clip brush enabled. :* Fixed some unfair peek and boost spots around the map. :* Added some clip brushes to smooth movement. :* Fixed the sign decal on the bank. ; : :* The bank side door has been opened to reveal a new path into ''A. :* The back A stairs have been flipped to enter nearer to the bomb plant zone. :* A site has been opened up, the APC has been moved back and a new box has fallen off of the semi. :* “Quickfall” palettes have been added to the bottom of ladder on T-side tunnels to allow for quick decent (ala Nuke). :* The flower box at the CT sniper spot at Long A is now higher. :* The connector tunnels have become more spacious. :* One of the windows in Connector Tunnels has been opened up (for possibilities…). :* Removed shelf in sniper nest above A'' to allow grenade damage through. :* Stomped some flowers in the box outside bathrooms leading to ''A because they got in the way of an important sight-line. :* Added a light to the bathroom connector to Long A. This improves visibility of players looking from mid connector. :* Fixed the steam pipes on connector to no longer leak steam. :* Clipped a few more areas to smooth movement and cleaned up nav mesh. :* Updated radar image. :* Thanks to iBP steel and c0tt0n ; : :* Added to the Active Duty maps group ; : :* Redesigned the connector between canal and park :* Made tunnels under Bombsite A easier to navigate :* Added lights to hut near Bombsite A ; :* Removed one-way dropdown near entrance to bombsite B, making the site easier to defend :* Reduced volume of environment sounds :* Removed ramp at back of truck in Bombsite A :* Updated radar :* Added cover in T side of canal :* Made upper park divider wider :* Improved visibility in park ; : :* Added connector from T water to T tunnels :* Opened up small concrete hut near Bombsite A :* Made wood stack near door to A tunnels climbable :* Made it possible to shoot through wood wall near Bombsite B :* Made area near fountain in park slightly larger :* Tweaked environment light ; : :* Added more cover in Bombsite A :* Widened gate at back of Bombsite A :* Blocked fence completely at back of Bombsite A :* Color coded tunnels under A :* Removed dropdown into water near bombsite B :* Made cement bags around bombsite B easier to climb :* Added cover near construction :* New connector between upper park and bathrooms :* Widened tunnel near T spawn :* General polish and optimization ; : :* Smoothed out movement on truck in Bombsite A :* Simplified cover in bombsite B :* Removed some trees in upper park :* Smoothed out ground in canal :* Removed small walls near playground entrance :* Tweaked cover in playground :* Small fence at birthday area no longer block bullets/grenades :* Simplified corridor to CT sniper position :* Improved player visibility :* Improved performance ; : :* Improved visibility. :* Removed small cover on CT side of Bombsite B. :* Drastically reduced the number of trashcans. :* Widened tunnel near T spawn. :* Widened lower door in park connector. :* Widened corridor near CT sniper room. ; : :* Changed cover in playground. :* Fixed smoke sorting on water. :* Made players easier to see in park connector stairs. :* Raised upper park divider to prevent peeking over it. :* Increased ambient lighting. :* Made bridge near Bombsite B twice as wide. :* Made it easier to spot players in T side of canal. :* Simplified the layout of Bombsite B slightly. :* Removed small tree at CT side of upper park. :* Blocked visibility through truck in Bombsite A. :* Tweaked soundscape. :* General optimizations. ; : :* [Bombsite A] :** Moved CT van to give more effective cover :** Made CT van climbable :** Moved fences to give more space :** Removed red car :** Widened door into back of A'' :** Blocked visibility from bridge to canal :** Tweaked position/rotation of truck :** Made corridors and stairs under A wider :* '[Bombsite B]' :** Moved ''Bombsite B to CT side of pillar, extended area with a platform to give more space and cover :** Made players in sniping room easier to silhouette against the background :** Made cement sacks climbable :** Opened up wall on CT side :** Made bridge wider :* General :** Moved up CT spawns and pushed T spawns further back :** Increased C4 radius to 500 from 400 :** Railings in sniper room no longer blocks bullets or grenades :** Added light to sniper room balcony :** Made upper door in park connector wider :** Made park connector easier to navigate :** Made corridor near T spawn wider :** Brighter ambient lights in canal pipes :** Made climbing thing in playground more solid :** Made bathroom corridor wider :** Made windows in bathrooms breakable :** Added spectator fixed camera positions :** Tweaked soundscape settings :** Fixed various minor bugs ; : :* Added Cobblestone and Overpass maps, which are available to community servers and offline play. Official matchmaking is limited to Operation Bravo in order to collect additional map balancing data prior to a wider release. }} External Links *The Overpass and Cobble Process at Counter-Strike.net uk:Overpass Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Bomb maps Category:Operation Bravo maps Category:Defusal Group Delta Category:Active Duty Group Category:Wingman maps Category:Wingman map group